


Barrier to Entry

by Inkribbon796



Series: Egotober 2019 [7]
Category: Jacksepticeye Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Egotober 2019, Gen, Science, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Roman wants to not only be a good superhero, he wants to be the best. So he takes on one of the most dangerous villains in town. He may have bitten off a bit more than he could chew with that one.





	Barrier to Entry

Anti would find the whole thing funnier if it wasn’t so annoying. He was even humoring the kid because he figured it couldn’t get old.

For a guy who claimed he was creativity itself, he tended to reach for the same stuff over and over again.

“Hey Princey, get new tricks,” Anti hissed, distorting the air around them.

“Surrender, evil-doer,” Roman exclaimed, using his powers to summon anything he could think of, as fast as he could think of it. Prince Creativity, as he’d chosen to call himself, looked worse for wear. His right shoulder ripped up from when Anti had gotten too close and scored his nails down his arm before Roman could have brought his shield up in time.

“You must have a death wish,” Anti decides and something akin to a pulse wave ripples out from him, distorting the very air around the two combatants.

Roman was barely able to throw up a shield in time. It was almost like a rose-looking barrier around him. Once the wave passed by Roman used his barrier to break it apart and turn the barrier into dozens of glass-sharp flower petals.

A couple of them were fast enough to hit Anti and lodge in his body, glitching like he was, before he turned into static-like mist. “Nice try, flower boy.”

“I only needed to hit you,” Roman pulled out a detonator and pressed it. The handful of petals buried into the chaotic villain exploded, but not nearly strong enough to knock him out.

“Not quite enough,” Anti’s black eye almost had lighting sparking out of it.

That moment of angry distraction, is when a circular device dropped in front of him, it beeped twice before it exploded, letting out an almost imperceptible, shrill sound. Roman felt something in his bones tingle when it passed through him, but Anti screamed and held his head in pain. His form fragmenting and stuttering.

“Where are you?!” Anti screeched, looking around wildly, as if Roman had suddenly disappeared.

Smiling, Roman summoned one of his sabers, “I’m right here, villainous scum.”

Anti had a wild look in his eyes. “No, but you’ll do.”

Before Anti could move an inch, a shrill whistle pierced the air.

“Anti,” Logic called out, he was in his full costume which included the visor and mask covering his entire face and altering the sound of his normal voice. He was holding an exact replica of the device that had exploded early. “You ought to retreat, before I have to use another one. It will disperse your form and I will have to make more. Something neither of us appreciates.

“Yer bluffing,” Anti challenged.

Roman knew Logic well enough to know he probably had an eyebrow raised and an unimpressed flat look on his face. He pressed a button on the side and it started to hum and Anti recoiled almost instinctively.

“You’re dead,” Anti threatened before dispersing into a staticy, angry mist.

Once he was gone, Logic looked around before he pressed the button twice and then turned to Roman. Before even talking to Roman he spoke into his earpiece. “Jackieboy Man, this is Logic, is Anti gone?”

Roman didn’t hear the response but at the fact he was being so blatantly ignored he frowned and glared at his old friend. “Oh how are you doing, Princey?” Roman complained, his voice mockingly copying Logic’s voice, picking himself off the ground, he’d lost his balance when the blast went off. “Wow_, thanks Lo_, you’re so _ thoughtful_!”

Roman spat that last word loudly at the other hero.

Logic just kept listening to whatever response he was receiving, glancing at Roman when he began talking but only holding up a finger to tell Roman to wait. It only got the other masked hero even angrier.

“Yes,” Logic answered into his earpiece. “Thank you, we’ll meet you back at the Doctors’. I believe Princey will need medical attention.”

“I’m fine,” Roman huffed proudly.

“We’ll be on standby,” Logic still ignored Roman, but once he hung up, he looked over at Roman. “I hope you’ve satisfied whatever pointless curiousity you had.”

“Pointless!” Roman all but screeched.

“You were told to wait for Jackie, you knew that you couldn’t take him on alone and now I’d spent an EMP bomb on someone who didn’t even know I had them,” Logic sounded upset, and Roman knew that once he was back at the base he was going to get his ears talked off.

“Ugh, I get it,” Roman groaned as Jackie brought the group’s three-seater plane in to pick them up. Jackieboy Man looked at them, asking how Roman was doing which made the newer hero feel better.

“Here,” Logic passed Roman the still-unused EMP bomb. It had stopped humming a while ago.

Roman almost dropped it in surprise. “Don’t these take out electronics too?” Roman reminded.

Logic took it back and shook it, the thing began to whirl and Jackie looked back at them in alarm.

“Hey! Wait!” Jackie called back but the thing exploded into a flash of light and Roman braced for the plane to stall and drop them out of the sky but it never came.

After the initial shock, Jackie and Roman just stared at him, Jackie forcibly looking away so he could fly correctly.

“How?” Roman asked, looking at the broken fake EMP-blast. “You did something to him.”

“Indeed,” Logic held up his right arm. “Controlled electro-magnetic bursts, all I had to do was find where Anti was actually projecting from and target that location. Unfortunately for us, I doubt I can keep pulling these tricks for much longer. Particularly if Anti is with someone like Deceit or Dark who could easily see through it. So, yes, Roman. You wasted one of my chances, these are to be used in an emergency.”

“Sorry,” Roman had the decency to at least look repentant.

“I’ll just need to find other avenues to use the blast until they figure us out,” Logic decided. “Next time, wait for back-up.”

“Fine,” Roman grumbled. “But maybe the rest of you should keep up.”

“Duly noted,” Logan promised and the mood in the plane seemed to lift a little as they flew back to the base.


End file.
